


tomato fleshlight

by altissima



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, crack thats taken wayyyyy too seriously, its in the title. u know what ur getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissima/pseuds/altissima
Summary: antonio, like any other man, has his urges. antonio, like any other man, has his way of dealing with them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	tomato fleshlight

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! i mean. if ur into this sort of thing

It’s not the first time it’s happened. 

Antonio knows how desperate he’s being, feels shame burning at the back of his throat like bile. There were plenty of other things he could do, honestly; go out to the bar and find some sweet, young thing to wet his dick for him. Call up Lars, or Bella, or even one of his former charges (some were desperate enough). He could even use his hand, for God’s sake, like any other normal man. 

But it just wouldn’t be enough, this time. He needed more than some faceless hole. Antonio knew exactly who he needed, tonight--who he so desperately wanted, but could not have. And so, he chose the closest thing to them.

The tomato is lukewarm, heated up by the warmth of his sweaty palms. It’s tight, firm; freshly picked by his own hand only a few hours earlier. It would be a waste, some part of him thinks, to let such a beautiful fruit go to waste for his own selfish needs. But he pushes it down, the slow heat in his abdomen convincing him otherwise. 

He pokes a finger into the tomato, shivering a bit when the skin breaks. The juice runs down his hand as he makes the hole large enough for himself. It’s warmer than he expects, the insides a delicious pulpy texture that could almost compare to the real thing. He pulls his hand out, panting slightly. 

With his other hand, he begins fumbling with the zipper of his pants. He’s already half-hard from the excitement. He pulls himself out of his boxers, stroking himself slowly, the juices on his hand making the process easier. He aligns himself with the entrance of the tomato, takes a shaking breath, and pushes in. 

The feeling makes his limbs go weak. It’s been so long--so  _ damn _ long--that even the slippery, fragile insides of a tomato make his dick throb. Antonio pants as he slides in, feeling the wetness surround him, breaths getting more and more ragged. 

He thinks of love lost. 

Of the nights he spent staring into olive-green eyes, hoping they might look at him in the same way, hoping they might ever hold something besides begrudging respect and annoyance. Of the way he felt, all tight and hot and slick with oil. 

Antonio screws his eyes shut, seeing the image of long, lean, tan legs surrounding him, tightening around his waist, trembling with the force of each thrust. 

His hips are moving on their own at this point; member coated in the tomato’s juices, almost disgustingly wet. 

It’s not the same, it could never be. But God, how he wishes it could. He’s caught up in the fantasy, of the memories his stores deep inside just for moments like these. Lovino moaning, clawing at his back, biting his lip, giving him those deep, sweet kisses after the deed was done--

And it comes spilling out of him-- _Te amo, te amo, te amo_ \--each confession punctuated by a thrust, each harder and rougher than the last. His orgasm hits him with the force of a truck, hands involuntarily squeezing around him, pressing the sweet insides of the tomato to his member. If Antonio closes his eyes, it could almost,  _ almost _ feel like  _ him _ , in the heat of the moment. Like those passionate nights they shared so, so long ago, 

There’s nothing left of the tomato but a crushed mess of seeds and skin. The juice drips down his forearms, falling into the crook of his elbow. His nose scrunches up in disgust. Normally he would be ecstatic to have the savory liquid in or around his body, but it’s mixed in with his own cum. It rapidly cools on his skin, reminding him of just how lonely he is, of how long he’s gone without the warmth of another--be they human or nation. 

Antonio’s arms are trembling, but whether from the orgasm or the sheer want coursing through him, he cannot tell. Teardrops fall slowly from his cheek, combining with the tomato-cum mixture on his hands. 

In the end, it doesn’t alleviate the ache in his heart. Nothing could. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one fic where iceland fucks a fridge and that other fic where canada fucks a maple tree 
> 
> i can't believe u read this but thanks anyways


End file.
